yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Uncharted Territory
Guest Appearance Benny Davis, Dylan Sprouse |Modpack = |Game =Dungeons & Dragons Fifth Edition |FirstEP =[[HighRollers: Uncharted Territory/Episode 0|Episode 0: Prologue]] |LastEP =Episode 10 |image_pack =High Rollers Banner.png }} Uncharted Territory is a campaign setting made for Yogscast's Dungeons & Dragons series High Rollers D&D and sponsored by Wizards of the Coast to promote their then-upcoming adventure module Tomb of Annihilation. The Prologue episode aired during the Stream of Annihilation on June 3, 2017, with the subsequent ten episodes broadcast live every Friday, 8pm GMT/BST, on both the official Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) Twitch channel and the Yogscast Twitch channel from June 30, 2017, to September 8, 2017. The campaign follows a group of archaeologists in Chult who are looking for treasure and ancient artifacts. Mark Hulmes is the dungeon master for this campaign, with Chris Trott role-playing as both tabaxi sorcerer Six Frisky Flames and aarakocra artificier Ellik, Katie Morrison as half-elf street urchin Fia, Kim Richards as half-orc barbarian K’ehleyr Ragehorn and Matthew Toffolo as dwarven bard Sir Cromsby Regnus Dolnum the Third. Backstory :Based on Tomb of Annihilation. Main Characters Dungeon Master - (Mark Hulmes) Mark Hulmes is the dungeon master for this once-off campaign. Fia - (Katie Morrison) K'ehleyr Ragehorn - (Kim Richards) Sir Cromsby Regnus Dolnum the Third - (Matt Toffolo) Six Frisky Flames - (Chris Trott) Ellik - (Chris Trott) TBA Guest Characters Laskilar Flisk - (Dylan Sprouse) Laskilar Flisk is a human bandit captain who captains the pirate ship, The Stirge. Factions The Multiverse Episode Guide :See also: List of High Rollers D&D episodes Stream of Annihilation The Prologue episode first aired during Stream of Annihilation, a two days D&D event held in Seattle, Washington, on June 2 and 3, 2017. The event was broadcast live on the official Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) Twitch channel and is organised by Wizards of the Coast (WotC). It is hosted by Anna Prosser Robinson and Kelly Link. The main highlight of the event is the introduction of the then-upcoming D&D adventure module Tomb of Annihilation that was later published in September 2017.Stream of Annihilation, Dungeons & Dragons"Stream of Annihilation and Uncharted Territory" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Apart from the High Rollers D&D crew, D&D groups such as Acquisitions Incorporated: The "C" Team, Dragon Friends, Girls Guts Glory, Dice, Camera, Action!, Misscliks D&D: Risen and Maze Arcana, as well as special guests Abraham Benrubi, Adam Koebel, Dylan Sprouse, Joe Manganiello, Lauren "OboeCrazy" Urban, Liam O'Brien, Matt Colville, Matthew Lillard, Matthew Mercer, Marisha Ray, Taliesin Jaffe, TrumpSC and Vieparlafoi, were also invited to the event.Acquisitions Incorporated: The "C" Team, Dungeons & DragonsStream of Annihilation: Dragon Friends, Dungeons & DragonsGirls Guts Glory, Dungeons & DragonsDice, Camera, Action, Dungeons & DragonsMisscliks D&D: Risen, Dungeons & DragonsStream of Annihilation: Maze Arcana, Dungeons & DragonsStream of Annihilation: Special Guests, Dungeons & Dragons In addition, various D&D partners like Cryptic Studios, Curse Media, Fantasy Grounds, Gale Force 9, Roll20 and WizKids introduced their future products related to the game, such as the D&D portal D&D Beyond and the video game Neverwinter. Trivia * During the prologue episode, Mark gave Kim a handout out with an elaborate puzzle he had designed. After studying it for a few minutes, Kim figured out it was unsolvable as written and brought this to Mark's attention. When he checked, he discovered she was right and that the puzzle was a previous draft version rather than his final one he had tested successfully. * Music used in the series includes the following tracks: ** New Horizons 1 by Jon Bjork ** Apollo by Johannes Bornlof ** Valley of Drakes by Johan Johannson ** Squad Force 3 by Johannes Bornlof ** Rise of the Phoenix 2 by Johannes Bornlof ** Army of Angels 1 by Johannes Bornlof ** And the Sky Shall Unfold 2 by Johannes Bornlof. Gallery HighRollers OneShot Uncharted Territory.png|HighRollers: Uncharted Territory logo HighRollers UT Portal.jpg|Main characters of Uncharted Territory. From left to right: K'ehleyr, Cromsby, Fia, Six. HighRollersUT Chult Preview Map.jpg|The island of Chult, where the events of the Uncharted Territory campaign take place. HighRollers Crew with Dylan Sprouse.jpg|''Uncharted Territory'' cast members together with Dylan Sprouse (second from left) at the Stream of Annihilation. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Uncharted Territory Category:Shows Category:Games